Dark Desires
by BadBoyLoverrr
Summary: Jerry has some dark desires, all about Kim. He finally decides to act on them, after months of waiting, all to Kim's horror. warning: rape, bondage, toys
1. Chapter 1

**Jerry/Kim, 3 years into the future. This will be a short story with only a few parts to it, about how Kim and Jerry get together. Please review if you enjoy and want me to write the next part or not.**

Kim lay asleep in her bedroom, in the large flat she was living in. She lived with all of the wasabi warriors, had been for over a year. Grace and Julie also lived with them. You may be wondering how they could afford a place like this, but when Rudy sold the dojo and moved to Australia, he had left the warriors half of the profits. Each of them had separate rooms, except for Julie and Milton who shared. The young couple had been dating for 3 years. Kim and Jack had dated for a year back when they were 16 but it hadn't worked out. Jack wasn't a good boyfriend, he barely gave her the time of day. She had to end it. Even three years later Jack still wished they could be together, but Kim knew better, knew it wouldn't work. He still made hints at them getting together, but Kim ignored him.

All of the warriors had grown well. Milton used to be a nerd, with a scrawny body and boyish face. He had put some muscle on and his face had matured. But Kim saw him as nothing more than a brother.

Jack had grown well, still muscled and ripped. Kim could see why girls fawned over him, but she knew better. He wasn't as sweet as he looked.

And Jerry. Words couldn't describe how Jerry had grown. In his teens he was of course attractive, but had been cocky and immature. His hair had once been long, reaching his shoulders, but it was now short and tamed. A small bit of stubble decorated his chin, and his upper lip, making him all the more handsome. He was nearly as tall as Jack, but where Jack was muscled with broad shoulders, Jerry was lean. He had a prominent six pack, and a slim build, but Kim honestly thought he looked amazing. . He now had tattoos littering his arm. A stud in one ear, and a black piercing in his lip. He had also become less immature, but was still cocky. He knew he was attractive, and he knew girls knew it

But he only wanted one girl. And tonight would be the night, that girl would be his.

It was 1:37 in the morning. Everyone was asleep in their beds, except for one. Jerry crept along the long corridor, littered with doors. He passed Milton and Julie's room, Jack's room and Grace's room until he got the last door. A large white K was painted on the door. Jerry opened it, and stepped inside. It was dark, and he could make out the figure of the 19 year old girl, fast asleep in her bed. He locked her door and walked over to her. The bed sheet had fallen down in the night, nearly falling off of the bed, revealing her sleepwear. An oversized top and some small shorts. He admired her body, her long legs. He licked his lips. He wasn't one for caring what people thought. If he wanted something he would take it. He then climbed onto the bed, and straddled her waist. He started trailing kisses from her collar bone, slowly up to her mouth.

She shifted slightly in her sleep. Jerry paused for a moment seeing if she would wake up. She continued being unconscious. He reached her mouth and kissed her softly. His face was centimetres from hers, when she opened her eyes.

"Jerry-" he quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened.

She started trying to tear his hand off, but he grabbed her small hands in one of his and held them above her head. She started trying to shake him off of him. All of her movements was getting Jerry hard, but Kim didn't realise it and continued thrashing about. When she stopped he started smirking at her.

"You finished?" he questioned. Her eyes stayed wide. She slowly nodded.

"I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth. Don't yell please Kimmy" he whispered. He slowly removed her hand.

"Jerry, what are you doing" she whispered. She wanted to yell, but was worried what would happen. What was he doing? This is Jerry, she'd known him for years. He had never done anything like this. He laughed at her state of panic.

"Get off of me" she said, raising her voice slightly.

"No" he muttered.

"Jerry-"

"Kim, no point in begging for me to get off of you and leave. I'm not going to. I came here for a reason tonight, and I'm not leaving until I get what I want" he replied cockily. Kim gulped.

"What is it you want?" she breathed. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. His drug.

"You" he whispered, and started kissing her neck again. She tried to pull her hands out of his grip but to no avail.

"Jerry please stop. We've been friends for years, you don't want me" she whispered. Jerry pulled away from her neck, and looked at her with anger. He punched the bed, next to her head. She screamed. He covered her mouth again.

"You are so stupid Kim. I don't want you? What the fuck. Do you not see the way I look at you? You're perfect. Your body is flawless, you're beautiful, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. And I always get what I want" he breathed. She stared up at him shocked. He took his hand off of her mouth, and before she could speak, kissed her ferociously. She gasped at the sudden force. Jerry took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away she breathed heavily.

"Jerry please get out" she whispered.

"Can't do Kimmy" he smirked.

"JACK-" she called, but he placed his hand on her mouth.

"Please co-operate Kimmy, this would be so much easier" he pleaded, looking into her eyes. He didn't see any lust or happiness, just fear and anger. He sighed.

"So this is how it's going to be" he sighed.

"I didn't want to do this" he said. He pulled out a small bandana from his pocket. Her eyes widened. She started kicking her legs around, trying to pull her wrists out of his grip.

He placed the bandana over her mouth and wrapped it tightly around her head. She was screaming things through the bandana but they muffled any words she formed.

As she struggled, her shirt rose up revealing her smooth, flat stomach. He could also see the bottom of a lacy pink bra. Seeing that made him even more lustful.

He then pulled two scarves out of his pocket. He released her wrists from his grip and pulled her right one to the right bedpost. He quickly tied her wrist tightly. Her left hand tried to stop him, but he repeated the same process with her left wrist to the left headboard. He looked back and admired his work. Kim's arms pulled above her head, her mouth cover by a purple bandana, her flat stomach and smooth legs out on show for him, her blonde hair spread over the pillow. He loved it. He loved seeing her so vulnerable, not being able to stop him doing whatever he wanted to her.

"You're mine" he whispered. Kim tried tugging her arms down but he had tied them to tightly.

"The only problem with this situation is that there are too many clothes on you" he whispered. Her eyes looked at him, pleading him not to continue with his plans.

He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt. He knew he couldn't take it off of her, her arms prevented the. So he did the next best thing. He ripped it in half. She screamed under her gag. He admired her body, her boobs filling her pink lacy bra.

"Did you put this on for me?" he smirked. She kicked her legs up at him, trying to jolt him off. He re-positioned himself, leaning on her legs, holding them down. He ripped her bra off of her.

"You are beautiful" he whispered. He leant down and started sucking on her nipples. Kim tried to prevent a moan from coming from her mouth. She succeeded.

"I will get you to moan my name. Scream for me to fuck you" he whispered, looking her directly in the eyes.

He continued work on her nipples, sucking one and twisting the other with his hand.

"Is this not enough Kim?" he said. She didn't move.

"Fine"

He grabbed the bottom of her shorts and pulled them down, off of her slim legs. She screamed through her gag.

"You'll love it" he muttered. He then started rubbing her clit, through her panties. She had never felt pleasure like this before. Jack had never done anything like this to her. Never taken time on making her feel good. Yes, they had had sex before, but it was quick and many times he left Kim needing more, but never provided it.

"You like this. Jack never did this, did he" Jerry said, but he already knew the answer. He knew Kim's body was betraying her. He could feel her becoming wet through her panties.

"I think you'll look better with even less clothing" Jerry whispered. Kim came down from her feeling ofpleasure, to feel Jerry hooking his fingers at the side of her panties. He dragged them down her legs and discarded them on the floor. She thrashed about once again. Jerry stood up, off of the 19 year old girl. In his 20 years he had never seen a more perfect girl. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he had to. He took his phone out and snapped a photo of her naked body.

She saw what he was doing and felt humiliated. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why was he doing this? Jerry wasn't a rapist. She knew he was never the most respectful of women but he wouldn't ever do anything like this. She still yelled through her gag.

He then removed his jacket, and then his shirt. Then his jeans, so he was only in his boxers. He straddled her again, intending to give her more pleasure then she had ever felt in her life. He started at her neck, kissing her harshly, biting her. She screamed from pain and pleasure, as he sucked on her sweet spot. When he was sure there would be a bruise, he started kissing down her body. He passed in between her books, and down her stomach. He stopped just above her clit. He flicked her clit, sending rushes through her body. He then started sucking her clit, lapping up her juices. Her legs thrashed around, she couldn't control them. All she could think of was the pleasure Jerry was giving her. She let a loud moan out, before she could stop herself. He smirked against her clit, knowing her body was becoming his.

"So fucking perfect" he breathed against her. He then pulled away, leaving Kim's body wanting more. He then entered a finger into her. She gasped with this. He chuckled and inserted another.

"You like this don't you Kim" he whispered huskily. She shook her head, but only briefly before her head rose up, loving this pleasure he provided. He laughed.

No matter how much she denied it, he would feel her body loved everything he was doing. She loved this.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her, increasing the pace. Her body twitched. He decided to give her even more and inserted another finger. Her body started shaking. He could tell she was seconds away from climaxing. He pulled all three fingers out of her. She whimpered behind the gag, her body needing more.

He smirked and pulled her gag down, off of her mouth.

"What do you want Kim?" he asked knowingly.

"Jerry" she whispered.

"Tell me what I want to hear Kim"

"Please Jerry"

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me to fuck you and I'll give you the release you need" he whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. Her entire body needed the release, she needed him inside of her now.

"Jerry" she moaned. She was ashamed of moaning his name, but it was enough for him. He removed his boxers and instantly ploughed into her. She gasped. Jerry was a lot bigger than Jack and she couldn't handle him at first. She gasped so loudly. He smirked as he thrust in and out, getting faster.

She hated the fact that it was his face, his black hair, his brown eyes above her. His face centimetres from hers, he loved seeing her face beneath him as he fucked her.

"Jerry oh Jerry oh my god JERRY" she yelled. He placed a hand over her mouth again, not risking anyone hearing her.

She climaxed and he did just after cumming inside of her. She gasped, breathing heavily and moaned, so loudly into his hands. Hearing that, made Jerry moan.

He then smirked down at her.

"That was amazing Kim. I told you, that you would want me" he smirked and climbed off of her pulling his boxers back on. She looked away from him, ashamed of her body.

"I'll never want you" she hissed.

"I'll beg to differ" he laughed. She was still tied up and he still couldn't get enough of her. Her cum was spread on her thighs.

"I hate you" she whispered. He looked away from her, not caring about her words. Her body was his. There was no changing that. Thinking about her moaning his name, was nearly enough to make him cum again.

"How could you do this Jerry? I'm going to tell the others and they'll kick you out for ever laying a finger on me" he hissed. She knew it wasn't wise to anger him, but she was so humiliated from being violated. His eyes turned black and he straddle her again, placing a hand to her throat.

"Are you threatening me Kim?" he questioned.

"Yes" she hissed. His hand around her throat got slightly tighter.

"if you tell anyone about tonight Kim, then I will make you regret it. If you think tonight that you were being forced to do things you didn't want to, then you're are very wrong, Tonight I gave you pleasure, and no pain. But If you tell I will make you do so many more things. Grace, Julie, Milton and not even Jack will stop me. You are mine Kim. Your body, your mind, you are mine" he breathed, he kissed her neck, once on the hicky he had given her. She inhaled sharply, terrified.

"So will you be telling anyone?" he asked her, placing his face directly above her.

"No" she whispered. He kissed her cheek.

"Good girl" he whispered. He got off of her and untied her wrists. She pulled them down, rubbing them. Red lines encircled them, she sat up and quickly pulled her panties and shorts on and ran to her dresser to grab anew bra and top. He watched her as she ran around her room.

He walked up to her once she was dressed. She stood still, terrified. He towered over her. She had to look up to watch his face. He leaned down and kissed her roughly. She didn't respond.

"Kiss back now" he muttered against her lips. She quickly did, but not enthusiastically. He smirked, knowing she responded to him. When he pulled away, she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I love you Kim" he said and exited her room. She laid down on her bed, pulling the sheet close around herself tightly.

How had this happened?

Jerry wasn't like this.

Well apparently he was.

He looks like an angel, but he's like a devil.

Jerry walked to his room with a huge smile on his face, genuinely happy for the first time in months.

And Kim would be getting a lot more where that came from.

**Please can everyone leave there reviews of this fanfic. I will write another chapter if people let me know they enjoyed this. **


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the incident. Kim had tried to avoid Jerry as much as she could, but that was very hard as they lived together. Fortunately Jerry hadn't repeated what he had done a week ago and Kim prayed he wouldn't ever again. She hadn't told anyone, she was too frightened because of Jerry's threat.

She tried to avoid Jerry around the house as well; when he was home she would stay in her room, with the door locked, and if he wasn't home she would always be with one of the others.

The others had noticed Kim's strange behaviour but had no idea why she was acting the way she was. Jerry played along, acting the fool with the rest of them.

"Does anyone know what's going on with her?" Milton whispered to Jerry and Julie.

"No, but she's been acting so weird. She spends more time in her room then she does out of it" Julie replied.

"Maybe she's ill" Milton said.

"Maybe" Jerry muttered, acting along. Kim was in her room again, away from everyone else. The others were all in the kitchen. Jack was out, working, and Grace was shopping with some old friends.

"Do you think we should call someone? You know, to speak to her about anything?" Julie suggested.

"I don't think we should, I think one of us should talk to her" Jerry suggested.

"But who?" Milton said.

"I think Jerry should. You two have always been quite close" Julie suggested. Jerry nodded.

"I'm fine with that" Jerry said. He was inwardly smiling.

"Anyway we're going on a date today, been planning it for weeks. Try and get round to talking to Kim okay?" Milton said to Jerry. He nodded. Milton and Julie quickly grabbed a small bag and exited the large apartment.

For the first time in a week, the two of them were alone. Jerry smirked. He had enjoyed his time with Kim so much, and he wanted more. He tiptoed over to her room and knocked on the door. No reply. He twisted the handle to the door, and entered expecting to see Kim, but was instead greeted by an empty room. He turned around and walked around the flat. He found her in the dining room, with headphones in, her back to him. He walked over and placed his arms around her shoulders. She gasped, her headphones falling out. She instantly knew it was him, because of his scent.

"What are you doing, someone-" she started but he cut her off.

"We're home alone Kimmy. Just the two of us, free to do whatever we want" he whispered in her ear. She squirmed out of his arms and stood up.

"No" she said loudly, and turned to face him.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

"I said no. You did things to me before that you shouldn't, and I'm not letting it happen again" she said. He walked up to her, taking slow steps.

He reminded her of how a predator would act towards his prey.

"There isn't a choice Kimmy. I will do what I want with you, as you are mine" he said. Kim could see the lust in his eyes. Nothing else, just lust. She turned and ran, grabbing her car keys, and headed to the front door. As she opened it, a hand pushed it shut. She tried to tug it open, but hands around her waist pulled her back, into their hard chest.

"Jerry let me go" she yelled.

"No" he said. He turned her around, and pushed her to the ground. He held her shoulders down.

"Give up Kim. You're gonna feel so good" he mocked, some stray black hairs falling in front of his eyes as he looked at her.

"NO" she screamed. She lifted her leg up and kicked him in the balls. He rolled off of her and to the side. She got up and ran to the door again. Jerry tackled her to the ground. She hit the floor, landing on her stomach and hit her head on the floor. Her vision became slightly blurred. She could feel Jerry turning her over so she was on her back.

"Owww" she groaned.

"Don't worry Kim, you'll feel good soon" Jerry whispered in her ear. He kissed her ear, and then started kissing down her neck. He frowned.

"My mark's faded Kimmy" he said and started suckling her neck again. Her vision came back slightly and she tried punching him away. She hit his hard chest, wishing they would affect him. He looked as if it didn't affect him.

"Stop it now" he yelled. Kim flinched.

"Jerry please stop" she whispered. He picked her small frame up in his arms, bridal style. Let's go somewhere better" he whispered. She wiggled in his arms.

"No no no" she yelled. They walked to his room. Jerry walked in, chucked Kim on the floor, and locked the door. Kim stood up.

"I HATE YOU" she yelled. He walked over to her and slapped her face. She looked shocked. He pushed her backwards, and her back hit the wall.

"Shall we fuck against the wall this time?" he breathed against her neck. She shook him away.

"Fuck you" she hissed.

"Don't worry, you will" he replied.

She yelled. He started trying to pull the straps of her tops down.

"No stop" she yelled.

"I'm sick of this shit Kim. I will get what I want" he said. He slapped her face again. He then put his hand up her skirt. She punched his chest. In his other hand he held her wrists in front of her together tightly. He then pulled her panties down, and shoved three fingers into her.

"SHIT" Kim yelled. She was feeling so much pleasure from Jerry, but she still didn't give consent.

"Jerry STOP" she yelled.

"Why Kim? You love this. You loved being fingered roughly against a wall, like the filthy slut you are" he mocked.

"I'm not a slut, I don't want this" she yelled. He thrust harder and faster into her, until she screamed in ecstasy. He walls clenched around his fingers, and she came over his hand. He then let go of her hand and took his fingers out of her. He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked her cum off of them. You leaned right in close.

"Delicious" he breathed. He then kissed her, forcing Kim to taste herself. She bit his tongue, and tasted blood. He pulled away and punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, holding her lower stomach.

"Oww" she groaned again. Jerry looked at her and smirked. She deserved it for causing him pain and giving him so much hassle.

Seeing her on her knees gave him ideas.

"K-" he started but hearing the front door open and slam shut made him stop.

"Get up" he hissed. She hobbled up.

"Sit on my bed" he whispered. She sat on his bed, and fake smiled. Jshe straightened her skirt out and pulled her shirt straps up.

Jack walked in. Jerry leaned against the wall, casually.

"You two want any dinner?" he asked. Jerry nodded for the two of them. Jack walked out.

"Don't tell anyone. You know what will happen" he threatened. Kim left his room, and ran to her own.

**Please review. The next chapter will be slightly different, but I hope you all enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, everyone was home. Kim was in the kitchen with Grace, Jack and Jerry, making dinner.

She reached over the island Jack and Jerry sat at, to retrieve her phone. As she stretched, her stomach clenched. She hissed in pain. The night before she had looked at her stomach in the mirror. A large bruise, deep purple lay on her stomach, from Jerry's punch.

And slight movement, even things such as twisting her stomach or stretching, made her feel pain.

Jack instinctively stood up, and Grace looked over suddenly. Jerry slowly raised his head.

"Are you okay Kim?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I'm fine" she replied.

"No you're not. You're clearly in pain" Grace said and walked over to her friend.

"What's up?" she asked. Kim gave a high laugh.

"Oh it's just me being clumsy, I hit my side on the edge of the table yesterday" she said. Jack chuckled. Jerry looked down, smirking as she lied.

"Try not to be so clumsy aye?" he said. Grace returned to chopping up vegetables for dinner.

"Crap we need peppers and tomatoes" she said. She then looked at Jack.

"Wallet please, I'm running to the shops" she said.

"I'm not trusting you with my wallet, I'm coming with you" Jack said. They both stood up.

"Be back in 10 minutes" Grace said and they both exited the kitchen. Kim gulped, and continued stirring the boiling food. _Milton and Julie are both in the lounge, Jerry can't do anything _she thought.

Jerry stood up and walked over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. She hissed in pain again, but he only held on.

"Let me see the bruise" he said against her neck. She nodded and turned around. Jerry removed his hands. He put his hands at the edge of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing the large bruise. He gasped.

"You proud of that?" she whispered, meeting his eyes, hoping he felt guilt. He gulped. Where he had punched her was purple, and surrounding it was slightly pink. It was very large.

"Oh my god Kim" he said.

"Didn't know your own strength" she mumbled. She knew he was probably happy for the pain he had caused her, probably loved it. But he said something that surprised her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"What? No you're not" she replied, shocked.

"I really am Kim. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. You weren't cooperating though" he said.

"You should never have laid your hands on me, for whatever reason" she replied.

"I am sorry for the bruise. Not for making you feel the way you did. You're just so fucking perfect Kim, I couldn't help myself. I am sorry for causing you that pain, but thank-you for not informing Jack or Grace of the cause" Jerry said, and placed his hands on her waist.

"You didn't really give me much choice, you threatened me to keep my mouth shut" she replied, her eyes glazing over.

"I am so sorry Kim, I'm an asshole, and you don't deserve it" he breathed and dropped to his knees. She looked at him, noticing a few tears leaking from his eyes. Was Jerry actually crying? She had never seen him cry. After everything that had happened, it was so different seeing this vulnerable side of him. She knew he must be regretful, if he was actually crying.

It was good different.

She knelt down in front of him and looked at him. This boy in the past week had done things to her that she hadn't wanted, but had felt so good. But he had also hit her and threatened her.

But now he looked weak, and as if he actually regretted it all.

He didn't even seem very bad, now he was showing regret and remorse.

She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He hugged her back loosely, not wanting to hurt her. He had already broken her, he didn't want to completely shatter her. She held him, rubbing his back.

He smirked into her hair.

She was slowly becoming his.

And she didn't even know it.


End file.
